


Miss You

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Long Distance Boyfriends, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: After almost a year apart Rubin finally gets his boyfriend Sungho home.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> \- 69ing   
\- Riding 
> 
> This one actually has a plot??? It might be a prequel to something I have in the works

Rubin had been buzzing when he picked Sungho up from the airport, seeing him coming through the arrival gate had been amazing. They had been long distance for almost a whole year now and it took everything in Rubin to not to drag Sungho into the bathroom and get him out of his travel clothes. They sat on the airport line train going into Seoul. Sungho was a little quiet, he'd been travelling for a long time - but Rubin was just excited to have the love of his life in his arms. They'd been subsisting on messaging, sexting and the occasional session of skype sex. Sungho was only back for a month and then he was going back to the United States. It was for work but Rubin was still mad about it, they both had to work and they couldn't leave their work and have the other support them until they found something. Sungho held Rubin's hand tightly. "I missed you so much." He said softly, they were the only ones on the train carriage, so Sungho pressed a kiss to Rubin's cheek. "If you came back with me, we could kiss in public, you know that right?" 

Rubin sighed, "I don't think, I mean, I'd need a job to be able to go to the States, and I'm like eighty percent sure that your mom hates me." Rubin had only met her once and she had been pretty short with him, asking him what he did and then looking somewhat disappointed to find out that he was just a hair stylist, where Sungho had a degree and was working in a music production office, writing music on the side and selling it to Kpop groups. Rubin was very very proud of his boyfriend - and he was very talented at hair styling, he did think they made a good match, but clearly his mom didn't think a hair stylist to kpop groups, actors and other celebrities was a good career choice. 

"She doesn't hate you." Sungho said, although Rubin was sure that he couldn't be certain. Rubin did wonder if Sungho talked to his family about his boyfriend, if he told them about how much they loved each other - if he had told them that they were working on being able to live together full time again. 

"You came to Korea for a study abroad and then ended up staying here with a man." He said flatly, "and she doesn't think I'm good enough." Sungho had finished his entire degree in Korea in order to stay with Rubin - and they had lived together the entire time. They had been living in bliss - not thinking of how their future could see them separated for long periods of time. It was something that had been a shock to them, waking up alone was hard for Rubin, even now, when he had gotten used to waking up next to the man he loved. But they had gotten used to their new normal, the normal that would end - and they knew it would, because they wanted to work to be together, no matter what the cost was. 

"I found my heart here." Sungho said giving Rubin's hand a little squeeze. "My family love you, my sisters love you so much, although I think my youngest one also has a crush on you." He said with a small shrug. "You're my boyfriend, it's just been an adjustment for my family, but I've always been gay. You're just the first man I was ever serious about and it was a lot to know that I'd found my husband. Now we just have to get you and me somewhere we can get married." 

Rubin smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze. Sungho moved to rest his head on Rubin's shoulder and shut his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Rubin kept their hands held, covering them with a jacket when he saw an older lady watching them judgmentally. He wasn't ashamed that he was gay and that they were together - but if he could keep them from being scolded it was always a plus - and also he really didn't want anyone to wake the sleeping boy. Sungho shifted in his sleep, and Rubin's heart softened again, he really loved this man, no matter what anyone said. 

Later on Rubin had to wake his boyfriend up, they were nearly at their stop. Rubin gently woke Sungho up, and he felt his heart beat quicken when the other looked at him. "We're nearly at the stop." Rubin said softly, there weren't many people on the train as they were nearing the end of the line, so he moved to fix the others hair. "Feeling awake yet?" Rubin asked, noticing the other was looking past him, he turned and saw a middle aged couple. "Sungho, ignore them if they want to look they can look." He said and Sungho nodded a little looking back at his boyfriend. 

"I just want to be able to kiss you." Sungho said softly and really it took everything in Rubin to not give Sungho a quick peck, he looked so cute when he was still a little sleepy and still trying his best to try to keep himself awake. He knew that Sungho would be receptive, but they were in public and he was trying to remind Sungho just how much he loved being here in Korea and loved being with Rubin. It was not like there was a shortage of hairdressers in the United States, so it wasn't going to be easy for Rubin to find a way to get to America, unless he went on a fiance visa or a spousal visa and they couldn't get married in Korea and he felt a bit weird about being married somewhere else and not being able to say he was married in his home. 

"I know." Rubin kept close to the man who was trying his best to look wide awake "we're going to be home soon and you can do whatever you want with me." Rubin smiled as the train came to a stop at their platform, he got up with Sungho, still holding his hand, skinship between friends was common, so they could get away with their hands being held. Rubin had to check his phone, he had booked a taxi and he couldn't see it, when he felt Sungho nudge him. He looked up to see the couple from earlier walking over to them. "I'm not ashamed." Rubin said to Sungho but didn't say anything as the couple came closer. 

"If you two are looking for a taxi it's at the other end of the car park." the woman spoke and Sungho bowed his head in thanks. "and, we think it's nice how you look after him." She said to Rubin, "I think you're really brave and if you're visiting this area, the cherry blossoms are blooming in the park by the natural history museum and it's really nice for couple pictures." Rubin, knew the cherry blossoms were in bloom - but he hadn't thought of taking Sungho there. 

"Thank you." Sungho spoke first, "I have been here before, but it's the first time for a year." Sungho moved to take Rubin's hand again, giving it a small squeeze. "He's very shy about dates." Sungho was easy, he was natural in front of these people, who were supportive of them as a couple - Sungho smiled at Rubin. "But I'm going to make him take me there, thank you." 

Rubin nodded, "thank you,"

The woman nodded, "you two are really cute together, have a good time." She said and then walked off. 

They got back to their apartment with no other incident. As soon as they were in the door Sungho kissed Rubin, both of them holding onto each other. Sungho pulled back and sighed happily. "I've been dying to do that since I came out of the gate." Sungho kissed him again, and Rubin knew that at least for a few days they were going to be staying at the apartment and making up for lost time together. Sungho moved to take Rubin to the bedroom, both of them moving to lie next to each other, still kissing. Rubin had missed him, he loved him and he couldn't imagine how they lived apart. Rubin moved to pull off Sungho's shirt and began to kiss over some of the tattoos that were revealed. He kissed his boyfriend's collarbones, giving him a few playful bites, Sungho's hand in his hair, giving it a small tug, so they could kiss again. Rubin made a small sound, shifting to pull back and take his own shirt off, before quickly going back to the others mouth, he didn't want to be apart from the body of this man for more than he had to be. 

Sungho's hands were all over Rubin and all of his touches felt like fire. Rubin kissed him harder, moaning into the kiss, hips pressing against each other as they moved. Sungho's hand cupping Rubin's ass and giving it a tight squeeze. Rubin rocked up against him harder, he loved it. Sungho's touches still sent electricity coursing through his body and from the way the other was kissing him, clearly Sungho felt the same. Sungho kissed him harder, biting Rubin's lip slightly, and Rubin moaned out. "I missed you." he said against the others lips between kisses. Sungho's hands still all over his body, he felt like he was burning up and Sungho was so hot beneath him. He moved back, stripping himself down quickly and Sungho did the same. Rubin eyed over his boyfriend, "oh fuck you're even sexier than the pictures." Rubin said with a little smirk, moving to kiss Sungho again. He pushed Sungho back onto the bed, straddling him and kissing him hard, Rubin and Sungho shared control, well it was sort of a fight for dominance, but it was so hot and Rubin was sure that both of them found both ways equally sexy. 

"Ru" Sungho breathed out against the kisses, "You're so fucking hot." He mumbled against the kiss, hands on the others hips and moving to push Rubin onto the bed, so they were both lying on their sides kissing, pressing against each other. Sungho's hand traced down the others side and both of their hands found their way to their partners dick and both of them began to stroke each other. Rubin kept kissing Sungho, not wanting to stop for one second. Rubin rolled his hips up a little harder against his boyfriend's hand. He pulled back very reluctantly, moving to get the lube from his bedside table. "Ru" Sungho breathed out slowly. 

"I know baby, you're tired, but if you want." He said handing the lube over to his boyfriend, it wasn't common that one of them just told the other they were going to be penetrating the other - but Rubin was being nice and he knew that Sungho was tired, maybe he'd get to give him a ride. Rubin moved slightly, not going back to kiss the other, but instead having his head down by his partners crotch with his by Sungho's. Sungho was stroking Rubin still, kissing over the others thighs, Rubin made a few soft sounds before moving to take the other into his mouth, moaning around Sungho, not able to take him in all at once - he was a little out of practice and he wanted to please his boyfriend. Sungho had moved to take Rubin into his mouth too and they were both moaning around each other. 

Sungho shifted lightly and Rubin heard the cap open, shifting to spread his legs a little around the others face, Sungho slowly pushed the first finger into him. Rubin cried out against the man's dick, taking it in further, finally getting it all the way like he had wanted earlier, he kept his position for as long as he could before he pulled back moaning still. Sungho was giving him the dual stimulation of his mouth and his finger opening him. He cried out when the second finger was pressed into him. He went back to stroking the other with his hand, mouthing at Sungho's thighs, biting down when Sungho curled his finger into him. "Sungho, baby." He mumbled against the others thigh, biting down again when theo ther kept going, he had missed this, he missed everything about them being together but it was perfect now. 

Sungho pressed in a third finger and Rubin couldn't help himself, biting down again, not caring how many marks he left. He loved leaving his mark behind and he knew that Sungho loved to see the marks too. Rubin shifted slightly "Sungho," he mumbled and the other seemed to understand without him saying anything. Sungho moved, fingers retracting and letting Rubin out of his mouth. Rubin moved, "Sit up against the headboard Sungho, let me look after you." Rubin knew the other was tired. He watched his boyfriend move, and he moved to straddle him, not penetrating himself yet. He sat on him kissing Sungho slowly, catching his lip between his lips.

Sungho made a quiet sound and Rubin moved to lean forward, kissing his boyfriend hard hand slipping behind him to stroke Sungho to coat him with lube before slowly pressing it into himself. He watched Sungho, who's hands were now on his hips. He gave him a little smile, as he lowered himself down. "I love you." Rubin said quietly, stopping when he was fully seated on him. Rubin had missed this feeling, he loved the way they fit together. 

"I love you Ru." Sungho said, pulling the other for a kiss. They kissed deeper as Rubin began moving, he let out soft moans against the others mouth, not caring if his neighbours heard them having sex. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend and he hadn't been able to feel this good for a long time. He rolled his hips forward a little, he was getting used to the feel of him inside him. He began to move his hips up and down, Sungho's hands were on his hips helping him. Rubin ran his hand through the others hair as he kissed him again, he cried out against his lips as he rolled his hips down harder. 

They were in their own little world, there was no one else in their world. He kept going, Sungho kept his hands on the others hips helping him move faster. Rubin liked this, he could feel like he was taking care of Sungho while he was being taken care of himself. Sungho had moved his hand so he could stroke Rubin as he moved, they kissed each other slowly. Rubin rolled his hips a little slower, dragging their time out a little, as much as he wanted to just bounce until the other couldn't hold himself back anymore. He kissed him deeply, "Baby are you feeling good?" Rubin said softly, "you're just a little quiet." he said cupping his cheek. 

"Of course Ru, you feel amazing, you're so amazing, I love you, you know that." He said pulling him into a deep kiss. "I just can't-" 

"I know baby, you're tired." Rubin said quietly, knowing the other would normally be telling him how sexy he was and how much he loved him, jetlag was a bitch and that was okay. They loved each other - and they would have plenty of time for them to have sex and for Sungho to praise him during it. He moved his hips a little harder, kissing his boyfriend hard, trying to show him all of his feelings, all of the months they had been a part, all of the nights he had dreamt of this reunion. Sungho kept going, helping guide Rubin, making louder sounds against his boyfriend's movements. "I'm close Sungho." Rubin said quietly, and Sungho just nodded, as if he was saying that he felt the same way. 

It didn't take long for Sungho to finish, Rubin following shortly after, kissing each other slowly as they came down from their highs, Rubin staying seated on him as Sungho started going flaccid. He kissed him softly, "I love you so much Chin Sungho." 

"I love you Lee Rubin." he said kissing the other back. "I missed you so much. I missed you more than you know."

"Baby, I'm going to shower, Sungho, let me just clean you up a bit and then you can get off to sleep okay." Rubin kissed him gently. "I'll cook something for when you get up, so we don't have to go out when you've had a nap." 

"You're my prince, I should be looking after you." Sungho said quietly as Rubin got off him and just gave him a quick clean up before helping him under the blankets and giving him a kiss. 

"Even a prince gets to look after the man he loves." Rubin said, leaving Sungho to rest, he took his time in the shower and after drying himself. He came back out into their bedroom and couldn't help but smile at his sleeping boyfriend. He was just felt like everything was complete again.


End file.
